La venganza de Boris
by Melanina-12
Summary: [Fem! Angel Bendy x Swap! Boris] Boris había aguantado lo suficiente para no convertirse en el monstruo vengativo que originalmente era, no le importó ser invocado junto con sus compañeras ni que Joey y los trabajadores los rechazaran y se fueran... Pero cuando encontró el cuerpo sin vida del ángel y a Alice atrapada en los carteles promocionales, supo que no solo Henry debía pagar


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Este fic lo hice simplemente porque me gustaba el AU de Boris and the Swap Machine, además de que nadie ha hecho un fanfic con Fem! Bendy (Wattpad no cuenta) y quise ser la primera. La pareja es Bendy x Boris ¿Por qué? Me gusta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un chirrido, Boris ya se había acostumbrado a el sonido goteante y

el silencio sepucral de siempre. En medio de la sala se mecía un cuerpo degollado que era sostenido por

gruesas cadenas atadas desde el techo.

El lobo dio un suspiro mientras alzaba un poco el órgano sangrante que le había arrancado al último

humano que se atrevió a explorar el estudio. Bendy estaba en el mismo lugar: Sin cabeza y con el

pecho abierto y sin órganos, sin mencionar sus alas rotas a las cuales le faltaban algunos huesos.

-¿Se supone que una ángel sea tan holgazán?-habló con una pequeña sonrisa, insertando el pulmón

izquierdo.

Solo silencio.

Boris negó con la cabeza-¿Quién hubiera pensado que un ángel dependería de un demonio?-habló casi

para sí mismo-Claro... Es estúpido.

Se puso de cuclillas para mirar la tinta que goteaba desde las muñecas de su mejor amiga, él alargó la

mano y dejó un pequeño papel a los pies del ángel, Boris se quedó en silencio y volvió a levantarse;

dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Las luces titilaron a lo largo del pasillo, iluminando levemente la figura alta del lobo, pequeñas

criaturas de tinta se arrastraban rogando plegarias, gritando su nombre o gimiendo de angustia.

Boris los apartó de un golpe.

-Si quieren su tan ansiada "libertad" entonces asegúrense de capturar al creador mentiroso que formó

parte de este desastre-siseó el lobo mostrando sus colmillos, mientras aplastaba a uno de esos seres

odiosos que se había atrevido a guindarse de sus pantalones, haciendo que los demás retrocedieran

dando un gemido.

El demonio se giró mientras doblaba una esquina, mirando de reojo uno de sus recortes; miraba al

frente, sin detenerse a recobrar el aliento.

-¡Psss!

Boris hizo una mueca mientras aceleraba el paso, bien sabía quién lo llamaba, más no despegó su

mirada de una habitación, la puerta estaba prácticamente ahogada de tablas las cuales restringían el

paso a cualquiera..

.

-¡No me ignores, cariño!

Esta vez el lobo se giró hacia la pared derecha dando un suspiro, prestando toda su atención en un

cartel en el cual se podía observar a Bendy con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras bajaba desde

las nubes en medio de una luz blanca, en la parte inferior se podía ver a una Alice aterrada, parada

sobre unas letras que decían: "N°3: EL VISITANTE DE ARRIBA"

Boris evitó mirar a Bendy, centró su atención en la Alice que estaba parada sobre las letras, la cual se

movió levemente y miró directamente al demonio con un ceño fruncido.

-Al parecer planeas algo grande esta vez, ¿No?-La chica meneó su cola de un lado a otro, claramente

excitada.

-¿Quién te dijo?

-He pasado el día escuchando las conversaciones de tus "subordinados"

-Entonces ya debes saber el plan-el lobo sacó un pequeño paquete de cigarrillos de uno de sus bolsillos,

sacando el yesquero del otro bolsillo para encenderlo.

-No del todo-Alice hizo un saludo con la mano y se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, Boris se mantuvo

mirando fijamente la figura, hasta que escuchó la misma voz a sus espaldas-¿Es cierto que Joey va a

venir?

El demonio se giró hacia uno de los carteles que estaban a sus espaldas, esta vez Alice estaba en el

centro del cartel, en el fondo se podía observar a Boris con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de una

Bendy con lágrimas por todo su rostro, abrazándolo. En la parte inferior se leía "N°5: LA

DESPEDIDA"

-Si, me he encargado de enviarle un pequeño "Obsequio"-el lobo arrojó el cigarrillo mientras expulsaba

un aro de humo por la boca.

Alice se alisó un poco la pequeña falda, una sonrisa socarrona salió de sus labios mientras colocaba sus

manos en sus caderas.

-¿Cómo has hecho?-le preguntó, hambrienta de respuestas.

Boris agitó la palma izquierda frente a ella mientras él se doblaba a modo de reverencia, sus dientes

brillaron en la oscuridad-¡El gran Boris the Wolf presenta: La muerte del mentiroso que arruinó la vida

de sus creaciones!-tuvo el impulso de aullar de alegría, pero se contuvo.

-¡Oh si!-Alice gritó mientras daba saltos y piruetas, su falda se levantaba a penas para revelar sus

bombachos, cosa que Boris no presenció. Cuando la súcubo se hubo quedado quieta, señaló a Boris

acusadoramente, sus ojos brillaron con locura-¡No puedes dejarme fuera de esto!

Al instante, la sonrisa del lobo se hizo opaca y la miró seriamente.

-No creo que seas de mucha ayuda pegada a un cartel-ironizó él.

-Puedo transportarme a través de ellos y saber la posición exacta de la mascota-sus ojos parecieron

brillar-Igual si tú no me aceptas, me divertiré a costa tuya-añadió, con burla en cada palabra.

-Haz lo que quieras-los ojos de Alice se desorbitaron y sus boca casi se cae al suelo, el lobo se rió

levemente de su expresión mientras se giraba, volviendo a su destino. Tal como él lo sospechó, Alice

creyó que él la habría aceptado después de esa advertencia.

Caminó hasta la puerta sellada con tablas, observando la placa de hierro que decía "MÁQUINA DE

ESCRIBIR". El lobo dio un suspiro y comenzó a apartar cada tablón, reduciéndolos y haciéndoles

añicos. Cuando hubo acabado, la puerta de madera roja y de brillante manija dorada fueron expuestas,

el lobo dio un suspiro e intentó girar la perilla sin ningún éxito, volvió a intentar, consiguiendo el

mismo resultado.

Boris se puso de cuclillas, maldiciendo a quienquiera que hubiese sellado la puerta.

Si él tuviera más poder, talvez...

La única manera de lograrlo era activando la máquina de tinta averiada en una de las salas. Nadie sabía

cómo arreglarla, a excepción de Henry, Joey y... Susie.

Boris refunfuñó y se hizo líquido, intentando pasar por debajo de la puerta. Al intentarlo, sintió cómo

algo le quemaba y cómo miles de agujas se clavaban en su forma aguada. Gimiendo, retrocedió de

nuevo y recobró su forma de nuevo, derrumbándose sobre el suelo mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

Él sabía que era inútil traspasar la puerta en su forma líquida, tampoco podía pasar a través de las

paredes. E incluso anteriormente había enviado a uno de sus subordinados... El cual nunca regresó.

Había _algo_ allí dentro, _algo_ que le restringía el paso a todos, él ignoraba si Alice podía cruzar o no. Ella

estaba atrapada en los carteles y Bendy, muerta.

Él se estremeció de tan solo recordarlo.

Lo peor de todo, era que él no encontraba su cabeza, había buscado por todo el estudio e incluso había

organizado tres grupos de búsqueda con los monstruos de tinta. Todos sin éxito.

Pero pronto, eso cambiaría...

Él dio una sonrisa, mientras recordaba una de las notas que él había dejado en la habitación del ángel.

FIN


End file.
